


El Séptimo

by Silver_Arcane



Category: Occultic;Nine, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crazy Science, Don't Read This, Español | Spanish, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Magic, Magic-User Midoriya Izuku, Multi, Older Characters, Paranormal Things, Quirk Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Quirkless Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Quirkless OC, Science Fiction, Scientist Midoriya Izuku, Self-Indulgent, Violence, Why Did I Write This?, af, ghost - Freeform, google is my beta reader, i will traduce this later, kind of, kindof, since like magic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Arcane/pseuds/Silver_Arcane
Summary: Continuó avanzando al abismo con total resolución. Sus rizos verdes brillando por la luz de la luna. Justo en el borde, volteó ligeramente la cabeza mirando a quienes quisieron presenciar su última prueba sin ser invitados, a quienes quisieron quitarle esta última oportunidad de pertenecer a algo, de estar con quienes lo necesitaban. Y su ojo verde tóxico brillando como esmeralda, y una expresión indiferente fue lo último que vieron, antes que saltara.
Kudos: 6





	El Séptimo

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, tuve esta idea loca. ojala llegue a algo...
> 
> I'm going to traduce this some day soon. I guess.

Los Cuerpos.

En lo profundo del hospital general de Musufatu, donde se recibían los cuerpos de los recién fallecidos, dos médicos forenses estaban realizando el turno nocturno. Uno estaba revisando su teléfono, viendo videos de graciosos en Herotube, mientras el otro jugaba solitario en la computadora de la morgue. Uno pensaría que para un lugar tan lúgubre como una morgue, las personas tendrían un aire mas depresivo, pero no te puedes dejar llevar por cosas como la muerte de otros, la muerte es parte de la vida, una parte para la cual debes estar listo… y si pasas mucho tiempo trabajando con cadáveres, ya sea en una morgue, una funeraria o un cementerio, eventualmente te volverás indiferente a la muerte, y se volverá un trabajo más.

Por eso, para matar el tiempo (bromas aparte) estos dos se distraían como podían. Había sido una noche lenta y aburrida, sin muchos ‘recién llegados’, por lo que se podía entender que uno quisiera distraerse con algo. Claro, es genial que nadie muera, y se refleja muy bien en las estadísticas anuales de un hospital, pero para un viernes en la noche, el negocio no se movía mucho. Generalmente estos dos estarían abarrotados con toda clase de pintorescos ciudadanos, de todas las edades y clases sociales, con Quirks diversos e interesantes. Civiles, villanos o héroes. Al final todos terminaban aquí, y era deber de estos forenses ingresar su nueva… condición, al sistema. Extraño, ¿no? Un momento estas vivo para el mundo, el gobierno y la sociedad, y al siguiente, ya no eres mas que un cuerpo, peso muerto, esperando ser etiquetado, procesado y empaquetado, para que el sistema siga funcionando. ¿Es cruel? Tal vez, Pero así eran las cosas.

Así era la vida, así era la muerte. O al menos así debería ser.

Habían pasado bastante tiempo unas tres horas, y solo habían ingresado dos cadáveres, un joven que murió en la carrera al perder el control de su vehículo y caer a un rió. No había ningún héroe en la escena para salvarlo a tiempo, y una mujer mayor, unos 80 años, que murió por un paro cardíaco en su casa, los paramédicos no llegaron a tiempo. Después de ingresar datos y las autopsias correspondientes, fueron dispuestos en compartimientos sellados en la cámara de frió, seria responsabilidad del turno de la mañana despachar según los deseos de las familias. Era un procedimiento tan mecanizado en la mente y cuerpo de los forenses, que se demoraron bastante poco finalizar, se podría indicar negligencia laboral, pero en una sociedad como esta… lo que se tenga que decir de un cadáver poco importa, a no ser claro que sea lo suficientemente importante o rico para hacer algo más sustancial, y aun así, no era mucho más, mientras se disponga de los cuerpos rápidamente para continuar con la normalidad, nadie haría una queja.  
El turno de estos dos continuaba y por casi dos horas nada pasó. Volverían a casa y tener un descanso después de una noche lenta y aburrida. Volverían a sus vidas cotidianas, ignorando a la muerte como todos los demás, aunque claro ellos tenían más experiencia. 

Estimaban que ya nada más sucedería, pero en un hospital tan grande como este, y en una ciudad como Musufatu, la morgue no tiene mucho descanso.  
De un momento a otro, seis camillas entraron a la sala, en las que se llevaban figuras humanas cubiertas con sábanas blancas una tras otra en fila empujadas por enfermeras y enfermeros, todos con caras sombrías y ojos oscuros llevando cuerpos que una vez fueron personas. Se entregaron fichas y se dispusieron los cadáveres en mesas metálicas contiguas.  
Ruidos sordos de cuerpos rígidos, que golpean superficies duras, tratados sin cuidado ni respeto, y si no fuera por la más mínima ética profesional de alguno de estos trabajadores del hospital, y por que sus colegas un poco más empáticos los observaban y podrían amonestarlos frente a los superiores, estaría más que felices de arrojar estas cosas al suelo, o la basura. Y no por que fueran cadáveres. No, el motivo era aún más malicioso y enfermo, e inherente de la naturaleza humana. El desprecio a lo que es diferente. El desagrado y el asco a lo que se sale de la norma. La indiferencia hacia los que sufren.

Porque estas personas tenían algo en común muy particular. Se podría pensar que sus edades que eran muy cercanas serían extrañas (y triste, ya que no tenían más de treinta años, y el más joven apenas diez). O quizás la hora de la muerte (prácticamente al mismo tiempo), o el lugar, ya que todos fueron hallados juntos en un techo de un edifico abandonado en las partes pobres de la ciudad y fue una suerte que un héroe menor se haya topado con los lamentables cuerpos persiguiendo a un villano que corría por los techos tras robar una licorería, o si no cuantos días o semanas habrán pasado hasta que alguien los descubriera (Quizás no querían ser encontrados, quizás querían estar en paz). Y más aún, tal vez era el hecho de que todos murieron de la misma forma, si esas largas líneas verticales a lo largo de ambas muñecas eran algo para decir. 

Pero no, lo que esas personas compartían era algo mucho más profundo, literalmente lo que los hacia ser ellos mismos. Estos pobres cuerpos que alguna vez fueron humanos, eran quirkless. Los olvidados por la sociedad, los degradados, burlados, discriminados y heridos. 

Aquellos que aun en la muerte, tendrían a sus cuerpos mofados y despreciados, lanzando maldiciones y palabras de odio por los que si poseían ese gen tan ‘especial’ (quizás, ya no era especial considerando que el 80% de la población tiene un Quirk). Pero no importa cuanto más ‘evolucionados’ físicamente fueran los humanos, siempre, siempre, se comportarían igual.

Entonces, una vez que los cuerpos fueron dejados para que los expertos realizaran su labor. Los enfermeros y enfermeras comenzaron a retirase de la sala llevando consigo camillas ahora vacías. Algunos se fueron con rostros indiferentes, otros algo felices de deshacerse de la ‘basura’, mostrando sonrisas maliciosas y desagradables. Pero ninguno, absolutamente ninguno, con un sentimiento de pena arrepentimiento o lastima por los que fueron, y ya no serán.

Quizás haya sido la mentalidad que casi todos parecían tener en este mundo con respecto a estos individuos, quizás fue por cansancio, aunque probablemente sea por la indiferencia que este trabajo les dio, pero la autopsia de los seis cadáveres tomo solo dos horas, contando el llenar informes y traspasar datos al sistema y dejar los cuerpos en refrigeración. Quizás ayudó el hecho de que la causa de la muerte fue la misma en los primeras tres, (sobredosis de fármacos para dormir, junto desangrado por laceraciones verticales en ambas muñecas), y por deducción de antecedentes de la hora y lugar de la muerte, junto a la condición médica de los cuerpos, no se molestaron en realizar una correcta autopsia de los otros tres cuerpos, y llenaron los informes restantes de manera similar.

Y habiendo terminado su ardua labor, ambos forenses comenzaron a llevar los cuerpos, uno tras otro, a la cámara de refrigeración número 2. Claro que sería así, la cámara 1 era la más moderna, con un sistema de refrigeración automático y digital, respaldada con una tecnología de mayor calidad. Mientras que el lugar de destino de estos seis era menos que ideal, le decían la hielera, tenía problemas con los aires acondicionados, no tenía compartimientos cerrados y la iluminación fallaba constantemente, centellando cada pocos minutos. Para depositar los cuerpos, simplemente había siete mesas de gran tamaño, para acumular dos o tres cuerpos cada una de ser necesario, y sabanas amarillentas y descuidadas. Era bastante denigrante, y prácticamente no se usaba, pero se mantenía en ocasiones de emergencia, y en un mundo donde los ataques de villanos eran pan de cada día, esas emergencias eran comunes, pero nadie se molestaba en arreglar los problemas que tenía, no valía el dinero, el tiempo y el esfuerzo. 

Esto era cruel, como si el mundo o el universo quisiera molestar aún más a quienes sufrieron en vida. El único consuelo, al menos podrían estar solos, juntos en la oscuridad. En paz, aunque sea unos instantes.

Siempre era responsabilidad del turno de la mañana enviar a su destino a los cadáveres del día anterior, pero este día en particular, por alguna razón desconocida, o quizás el destino, los cadáveres no habían sido llevados al deposito y crematorio de la ciudad, por lo que, con los dos ingresados de esa misma noche más temprano, la cámara uno estaba casi a máxima capacidad. Aun quedaban dos comportamientos para cadáveres, pero los forenses encontraron que sería mejor llevar estos seis cuerpos a la cámara 2. No lo pensaron mucho, quizás era porque empatizaban con los pobres bastardos quirkless, y les quieran dar el lujo de permanecer algo más de tiempo juntos, o tal vez porque podría llegar un par de cuerpo de ciudadanos que si merecían un lugar en una cámara de refrigeración de mejor calidad. Pero quien sabe lo que pasaba por sus cabezas. Simplemente uno a uno, de manera casi inconsciente, comenzaron a depositar los cuerpos en las mesas de la cámara dos, por suerte, sin amontonarlos. Cada uno en una mesa, una muestra extraña pero mínima de respeto. Y, aun así, sin que ninguno de los hombres lo notara realmente, la mesa del medio fue dejada vacía.

Y así, con la tarea finalizada, esos dos médicos forenses volvieron a sus distracciones, esperando el final de su turno.

Pero, no unos minutos después, llegaría el ultimo de los cuerpos de esa noche, que compartía ese rasgo lamentable al igual que los otros seis, y el 20% restante de la población. Aunque este cuerpo tenia una causa de muerte algo diferente, más trágica.

Fue ingresado, examinado y llevado con los otros. Dispuesto justo en medio de aquellos que esperaban en silencio. Y una vez más todo quedó quieto en la oscuridad. Una reunión de pura casualidad e improbabilidad, o quizás por cumplir una extraña simetría.

Pues el séptimo cuerpo era necesario, es raro decirlo, para completar una morbosa colección multicolor, como un arcoíris decadente. Pues, aun sin un quirk propio, estas personas tenían un rasgo distintivo. Rojo. Naranja. Amarillo. Fueron los cabellos e iris de los cuerpos a la izquierda. Azul. Índigo. Violeta. Los de la derecha.

Y ahora, con el ultimo invitado en su lugar, de cabello verde y ojos verdes, aquellos ocultos en las sombras estaban expectantes.

Pues la muerte, es solo el comienzo.

Y el que fue una vez Midoriya Izuku, ahora sin vida, tenía un destino que cumplir.


End file.
